


悠闲暑假/肖战/我战/双性人/be

by jdnszdz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	悠闲暑假/肖战/我战/双性人/be

那年我十八岁，我拿到了大学的录取通知书，正是最悠闲自得的一个暑假。父亲鲜少在家，我常常是一个人吃饭一个人打游戏，也落得自由。我知道他有自己的心思，说是在外工作打拼，不过是在女人男人间鬼混罢了，自从母亲过世，父亲像是无人看管的种马一样四处播种。我看在眼里，不置一词。

那天日影西斜，西边的阳台被夕阳囊括得满满当当，我把自己脱得只剩一条短裤，平平躺在炙烤地板的阳光里，感觉自己像一块铁板上的牛排般滚烫。风把树叶吹得飒飒作响，我开始迷迷糊糊想要打盹。

房门外响起钥匙的声音，父亲回来了，我想。于是我没有动，直到紧闭的眼皮里暖黄色的光晃了晃。我眯缝着睁开眼睛，一个逆光的纤细身影站在我脚边，见我瞧他就低低地笑。他在我身旁蹲下来，一只微凉而稍小的手贴在我胳膊上。

“怎么躺地上呀，太阳落了山你会着凉的，快起来吧。”他声音温柔得像一捧水。

我看清了他的脸，是一张没见过的极漂亮的脸。柔顺的头发遮住了前额，突显出那对让人不敢直视的眼睛，果冻似的嘴唇笑起来露出两颗兔牙，那唇下的小痣也跟着动。背后的夕阳给他镀上一道金边，我看见他脸上的小绒毛，像水蜜桃一样。

我的脸烫得发痛。

后来父亲在餐桌上握着那男人的手，年近知天命之年的一个老头竟然脸红了，激动地说道：“这位是肖战，儿子，你以后就叫他肖叔叔吧。”那只刚刚抚摸过我的小手被父亲粗大的手掌紧紧包裹住，仅露出一点柔白的指尖。肖战只是点点头，甜甜地笑。

叔叔？他看起来不过和我一般年纪。我在心里嗤笑了一声，脸上却不动声色。

肖战就这么理所当然地在我家住了下来，我每天早上走到饭厅，都能看见他为我留下的精致早餐。烤得焦香的三明治或是蔬菜水果粥，变着花样地弄。

有时肖战起得晚，我能撞见他在厨房忙碌。他总是穿得很少，一件长而肥大的T恤套住他的半个身子，堪堪盖住屁股，T恤的阴影晃来晃去，我才发现那下面竟有一条短得出奇的卡通棉布裤子，如果肖战微微弯下身，就能看见那卡通裤子紧紧绷在他肥大的屁股上，连图案都变得异常饱满。

骚货。我想。

刚开始的日子，我并不习惯他的存在。本是习惯了一个人的生活，有时打完球回家却发现肖战缩在沙发上看书，两条蜷起的长腿间，棉布短裤有微微凸起。我不自在地挪开眼睛，他却似乎并不在意，仿佛在故意展示自己有多少条花色不同的骚裤子。我的父亲老当益壮，有时我半夜取下打游戏的耳机，还能听见主卧传来暧昧的声音。

不过是“轻点”“太用力了”“我不行了”之类的。肖战的声音其实是很温润的男声，没想到在床上却这么娇嗲，恨不能一个音拐十道弯，活能滴出水来。他的叫声隔了几道门，云山雾罩时隐时现，不一会儿就完全听不见了。

我愣愣地坐在椅子上没动，裤裆已经支愣得老高。

父亲没有因为找了新欢而老实多久，浪子怎么会真的回头呢？最近父亲回家的频率又渐渐变低，刚开始我还害怕肖战会伤心，一段时间后才发觉是自己想多了，他依旧是做饭上班看书，纯美恬静的一张脸总带着淡淡的笑意，丝毫不似一个被爱人背叛的男人模样。

我和他鲜有交流，一是不知道说什么，二是我不敢直视他那张过于漂亮的脸，每当他看着我的眼睛同我讲话，我就像个傻子一样磕磕巴巴，我厌恶自己。

暑假还有一周多就要结束了，我开始准备带去学校的用品。报的大学离家不过一小时车程，没什么住校的压力，我也准备得漫不经心。肖战却很替我上心，时不时冒出新的想法，提醒我这也要带那也要带，我忍不住问他：“肖叔叔，你是不是很想我快去上学，就可以和我爸过二人世界了？”

肖战愣了愣，在我的胳膊上拍了一下。“去你的。”

这天晚上父亲照常没有回家，我打了一会儿游戏，摘下耳机却听见熟悉的婉转呻吟。我愣住了，难不成肖战带了野男人回来？我浑身汗毛一紧，突然有了强烈的捉奸的刺激感。

为了不发出脚步声，我没有穿鞋，脚踩在冰凉的木地板上，轻轻挪步到被我紧关的房门前，贴上耳朵听了听。肖战一声绵长的呻吟悠悠传来，酥得我骨头都麻了。我咬紧牙齿，轻轻打开房门，朝仅隔一个走廊的主卧走去。走廊和客厅都关了灯，黑暗中仅有我房间的光投射出来，还有主卧紧闭的房门下，泄露出的一道微弱灯光。

我站在主卧门前没动，手轻轻搭上把手试了一下，反锁了。

那骚浪妩媚的声音依旧在耳边徘徊，离得近听得更真切了，我深吸一口气，敲响了房门。肖战的呻吟戛然而止。

我听见窸窸窣窣衣物摩擦的声音，和吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声，好一会儿肖战才打开一条门缝，他缩在门后，头发乱蓬蓬的，漂亮的大眼睛依旧包含情欲，湿漉漉而无力地看着我，瘦削的身子被宽松的大T恤包裹起来，两条长腿依旧是大咧咧地露在外面，汗水顺着他的脖子往下淌，整个人活似从水里捞出来一样。他仰着头对我笑了笑。

“找叔叔有事吗？”

我猜他还在发骚，声音软得轻飘飘的，和平时截然不同。

“我听见你屋里有声，来看看。”

肖战又笑了，他一笑我就发晕。他把门大敞开，我趁机瞅了一眼房内，凌乱的大床旁只开了一盏小灯，没有别的人。

肖战突然顺着我的身子贴上来，我才发现他看起来极痩的身体竟如此柔软，棉花糖一样和我贴在一起微微扭动，两条纤细的胳膊撑着我身旁的门框，活像揽客的妓女。他的嘴唇就在我耳垂边，一笑就能感受到他胸腔的振动。我捏住他的胳膊，抓了一手滑溜溜的汗水。

“你硬了。”我听见他说。

肖战把我推到在主卧的床上，我没有反抗。乱糟糟的被子卷在一旁，我闻见父亲的味道。昏黄的台灯光下，肖战浸透汗水的皮肤闪着光，像撒了碎钻一样，而他的眼睛就是最亮的宝石。他居高临下骑在我身上，肥大的T恤已被他的汗贴在身上，突显出略有曲线的胸部。

我伸手去摸他的腰，却被他轻轻拨开了。

“我告诉你，我是专门吃男人的妖怪，所以我和别人不一样。”他说。

什么意思？我只当是床上的骚话，没有回答他。却见肖战脱掉湿漉漉的T恤，已是全裸，原来他刚刚没穿裤子。

肖战的胸部并不平坦，像是微弱的胸肌，乳晕却是比一般男人大得多，活似哺乳期的妇女，我盯着他的奶头看，感觉血气冲得脑袋发疼。他的人鱼线优美地伸向胯下，那根小小的几把立着，蛋也很小，下身闪着水光，我猜是被他自己玩成这样的。

他握住我的手，朝他下身探去，我以为他要我给他撸管，却没想到他抓着我的手伸到蛋后面的会阴部，我摸到一个湿淋淋而柔软的部分。

我脑袋嗡的一声，手指鲁莽地探进去，咕叽一声，被一个滚烫紧致的甬道包裹住了。那是一个逼。

肖战“啊嗯”地叫了出来，我瞪大眼睛看着他，才明白他说自己和别人不一样，竟是真的。

可我是一个处男高中生罢了，只能照着从AV里学来的东西，毫无章法地在他体内掏挖，温热的水顺着我的手指直往下淌。肖战似乎还挺受用，抓着我的手扭起屁股来。他开始呻吟，就像我在无数个夜晚里听见的那样，只是这一次离我如此之近，听得如此真切，更显得骚浪得像个婊子。

我的几把硬得像要爆炸了，可此时我却无心去管，只想尽力取悦肖战的逼，我往他体内塞进三根手指，弯起手指用力地抽插，挖他的逼肉，肖战叫得越来越激烈。婉转的呻吟变成用力的尖叫。我感觉他的大腿有些颤抖，于是用左手扶住他的屁股，握了满满一手娇嫩的臀肉。

卧槽，贱货。我在心里骂了一声，手指用力掐住他的屁股，感觉柔软的肉从指缝里溢了出来。

肖战流的水越来越多，他在我手指奋力的掏挖下，浑身抽搐起来。我猜他是高潮了，也没有停下，反而更加用力在他的逼里探索。肖战的叫声带上了哭腔，真好听。

他朝我倒下来，湿透的身体和我叠在一起，在我耳边不停地喘气。我轻轻抽出手指，感觉那三根指头已经被他的逼水泡得皱巴巴的。

我俩都没有说话，房间里突然变得很安静。

“你是处男吗？”我听见他用气音问道。

我没有说话，感觉这是一个丢脸的答案。短暂的安静后肖战笑了，“今天你不是了。”他含着我的耳朵说。一阵电流顺着耳朵击中我身体各处。我发了狂一样把他翻倒在床上，掏出自己硬得发痛的几把就想捅进肖战的屁股里。肖战抱住自己的两只膝盖，把那一处圣女地大大地向我敞开。

我捏住几把捅了几次终于塞进了那个湿而滚烫的地方，我忍不住哼了一声，这个逼太紧了，我差点缴械。肖战用两条长长的腿盘住我，把我的几把顶得更深入了，他悠长而满足地呻吟出来。我就像突然被注入了千钧的力气，用力在他的屁股里抽插。

手掌在肖战炽热的身体上来回摩挲，我摸到了他略微柔软的胸部和比一般男人大很多的乳头，他哼哼唧唧地叫出来。

“轻一点，你们男大学生，真是的～”他娇嗔地抱怨，可我丝毫不觉得他在表达不满，于是反而更用力地顶进去，顶得他的呻吟七零八碎。我含住他的乳头，仿佛一个吃奶的婴儿一样用力索取。肖战抱住我的脑袋，像一个母亲一样。

待我射出来之后，我突然愣住了，不知道长逼的男人会不会怀孕，于是赶忙抽出来，看见那被我撑大的红彤彤的逼口闪着水光，乳白色的浓稠液体糊满了入口。

肖战慵懒地抬起手，我猜高潮抽干了他的力气。他左手握住自己不大的几把轻轻撸起来，右手在逼口咕叽咕叽地揉按，像是舍不得那精液流出来一样。我看见他闭着眼睛，不知廉耻地摊开身体自渎，当他的小几把射出一点液体的同时，收缩的逼口像小嘴一样紧紧含住了自己的手指。

我跪在床边，像膜拜圣女一样仔细地舔舐肖战的下体，味道并不好，但我把他同我自己的体液吃了干干净净。我抬起头，发现他不知何时半支起身子，被情欲染红的眼睛冷漠地看着我。我一时呆愣。

那夜里我还是回了自己的房间，却一直睡不着，直到凌晨才迷迷糊糊地陷入睡眠。当我在刺目的阳光中醒来时，发现家里已经只剩我一人。

我走进主卧，床铺换了新的，收拾得干干净净，似乎不曾有人住过的痕迹。我打开衣柜，发现只剩了父亲的衣服。饭桌上还摆着一盘早餐，带着温热。

肖战消失了。

直到去学校之前，家里都只有我一个人，我想打电话给肖战，发现自己连他的号码都没有，想找父亲问一问，却不知该如何开口。我失魂落魄，觉得自己像被抛弃的小狗一样，找不到方向。

去大学报道那天，父亲开车送我，他看起来和平常没有什么区别。我坐在副驾驶一言不发，看见道路离学校越来越近，终于忍不住问他：“爸，肖叔叔搬出去住了吗？”

父亲沉默了一会儿，嗯了一声，然后说小孩子别管大人的事。

我明白了。

入学一个月后，我已经渐渐忘却了那张漂亮的脸和那个淫靡的夜晚，有时有傍晚的夕阳落在地上，我还是回想起肖战贴在我手臂上那只微凉而稍小的手，好像想起那只手，我的身体也会感到一阵凉意。

入秋的时候学校里的银杏树落了一地黄叶，学生们叽叽喳喳地围在树下拍照，女生们把落叶捧在手里抛起来，叶子飘得满地都是。我看见一个穿白色毛衣的背影蹲在地上捡银杏叶，他站起来的时候纤细高挑。我像被一道闪电击中，心跳快得连胸口都发痛。

我三步并做两步朝那背影跑去，他转过身来，正是那张熟悉的漂亮的脸。可他的眼神如此冷漠，好像看见一个陌生人一样。我一时间不知该说什么，只是呆呆地看着他。

“肖战！”旁边陌生的学生唤了他一声，“你朋友啊？”

“不认识。”肖战对我礼貌地笑了笑，朝人群走去。


End file.
